pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin 5
Pikmin 5 is a game about Olimar, surviving on the planet known as PNF-404, and collecting the components of his ship (Now known as 2.0) Story Olimar is on a vacation with his wife and 2 children (travelling in 2.0) but then they hit a meteor and crash. Soon after, Olimar's first child (the boy) walks around and sees a black pikmin with yellow eyes and a brown leaf. He then sees a piece of the ship (the tail wing), he takes it and goes to a nearby hole, as he gets there, he is attacked by a strange spider-like creature. Later, Olimar wakes up and sees a red pikmin trying to carry a red bulborb. He then sees 2 more red pikmin that are trapped in various places (on a rock and behind 3 stones), Olimar then whistles to the pikmin on a rock and makes the red pikmin dig the rocks into the ground, freeing the 3rd red pikmin, the pikmin then bring the red bulborb back to the Onion, producing sprouts. Olimar then pulls the sprouts out of the ground, gaining a total of 5 red pikmin. Olimar then finds a ship piece (the computer) and brings it back to 2.0, healing the spaceship so that Olimar can heal, the first day then ends. Olimar writes a letter. on the second day, he finds a wall made of bomb rocks with 3 yellow pikmin sprouts behind it. Olimar then defeats a mother bulborb (red), gaining 10 red pikmin, he then has the fifteen red pikmin carry the bomb rocks and destroy a spider web (no spiders appear) he then uproots the yellow pikmin sprouts, finds a geyser without water, but runs out of time so he must adventure inside it on day 3. Olimar writes a letter. On Day 3, he goes into the hole and discovers a large cave with a black pikmin sprout (hard to see because of darkness) with a brown leaf on it, he then pulls the sprout up and gains 1 black pikmin. he then defeats a glowing bulborb with the pikmin he has, lighting up the cave. he then sees a battery for his ship. gaining it, he then exits the cavern (named black pikmin cave) and gives the part to his ship. he then sees it is still morning, discovering this, he finds another piece (the right wing) and he gains flight capabilites and can fly to other areas, he then ends the day and he forgets to put black pikmin in the onion, when he gets back on day 4, however, they are still alive. discovering black pikmin have many abilities, he gets the last part in the Garden of Hope, his computer chip, enabling the ship with the ability to heal him when he is damaged by the hostile life, such as bulborbs and elemental Aristocats. he then gets a 15 yellow pikmin pellet, giving him 16 yellow pikmin. the next day, he is in The Beast Mouth Greens. he sees a Blowhog (fire) and it burns the grass and a red pikmin, but the red pikmin is not hurt by the fire, he then has his 17 red pikmin attack the blowhog, killing it. he sees a large spiderweb and a shilloute of a spider skittering along on it, seeing a cocoon, he has the red pikmin attack the cocoon, and gains Flying Pikmin, he has the yellow pikmin activate a lightbulb, making the spider skitter away on it's web. Olimar activates the rest of the lightbulbs and the big one in the middle of the spider den, making him fight the black widowmaker, after the battle the Black Widowmaker barfs up Olimar's son, gaining Co-Op mode within the Pikmin 5 menu and groups in Single Player. At the end of day 5, Olimar and his son drink some juice from berries, on day 6 they go back to the greens, despite defeating the Black Widowmaker, and get the tail piece, a computer chip, and a map chip for their spacesuits, giving them access to everywhere they discovered. on day 7 they get the last pieces in The Beast Mouth Greens, unlocking access to The Beast Mouth Cave area. on Day 8, they see a blue onion in the water with 3 blue pikmin fighting against yellow wollywogs near it, using his pikmin and whistle, Olimar defeats the wollywogs without pikmin drowning. with the problem solved, Olimar gains Blue Pikmin, finds the Libra Light, and gets 9 blue pikmin. after the day ends, a cutscene is shown with Olimar's daughter fighting furless bulborbs with blue pikmin... The next day, Olimar finds the punch chip for his spacesuit, and his son turns on some lights, giving off light. he then sees a giant bulborb shadow, his son panics, awakening the Bulblord. Olimar then uses his pikmin to defeat it, when he does, The bulblord regurgitates Olimar's daughter and another jet. when the piece is on the ship and The Beast Mouth Cave is complete, Olimar ends the day and unlocks The Oldest Tree, after the end of the day, there is a cutscene where Olimar's wife is fighting a Burning Dweevil and is defeated by it... The next day, in The Oldest Tree, Olimar finds a ship piece (the final jet) and his wife's knocked out body. awakening her, he ends the day with 2 pieces remaining, on the semi-final day, Olimar finds Louie walking around. when he talks to Louie, He joins the team. with a party of five, Olimar has them take diffrent pikmin while Olimar takes red and yellow, his son takes black and purple. at the end of the day, they have defeated the Burrowing Snagret. On the final day, Olimar defeats the golden slugger and retrieves the final piece: a map from PNF-404 to Hocotate. when the day ends, Olimar watches the pikmin fight and die as 2.0 takes off, feeling sad, but knowing nothing can be done, he takes off to Hocoate. Controls A-punch B-whistle X-throw pikmin Y-switch pikmin ZL/ZR-switch captains. L/R-menu +/-= switch screen. Rivalry In Pikmin 5, rivalries between pikmin started, these are the rivalries Red and Blue. Yellow and Purple. White and Black. Reviews The game received generally mixed reviews, GameInformer praised the graphics and Black Pikmin ideas. however they criticized the story, claiming it to be "Too original". Special Edition This game has a special edition with pikmin 3 also playable.